


Without 3

by mssrj_335



Series: Without [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Depression, Despair, Dissociation, Other, Poetry, existential weakness, personal weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: Life in despair, spoken by frailty





	Without 3

i am

i am not 

i am void

and space

and blackness

 

i exist

i exist not

i am emptiness 

and vastness

and loneliness

 

i drown

i swim not

submerged in crowds

in faces

in private places

 

i am without

i, with naught

i try

and fail

and fall

 

i can't

i cannot

i couldn't

wouldn't

won't

 

but

 

still i persist

still i want 

answer

to question,

"Why?"

 

still without answer

without purpose

without myself within


End file.
